


О жизни выше

by Mitlaure



Series: Angels and Demons [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Religious Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: "Да будет Свет!", - сказал Всевышний, и свет над миром воссиял.Переосмысление библейских мотивов и райского быта в современном сеттинге.
Series: Angels and Demons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852966
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

«Бога нет. Зайдите позже», — так гласила небольшая записка, кое-как прикрепленная на створки автоматических дверей божьей обители. Вопреки установленной программе, они не открывались, притом по той же божьей воле, по которой работало мироздание.

Ангелы уже выстроились в приличную очередь, но сияющий в лучах светила храм по-прежнему не желал открывать свои двери для страждущих.   
По уверениям Бога, раньше было лучше, поэтому он крайне скептически отнёсся к переоборудованию своего храма для удобства обитателей Рая и по-прежнему пользовался обычной дверью, не забывая прятать ключ за колонной или забирать его с собой на прогулку.

***   
На комм связи архистратига пришел тревожный сигнал. Потом еще один, уже с голосовым сообщением. Михаил отвлекся от полировки копья, нахмурился и отправил ответный сигнал, прося доложить, в чем проблема на этот раз.   
Его вызывали редко, и только в особо серьезных случаях. На комм поступил сигнал от Уриила, и сын божий все-таки ответил. Секундная пауза, которая потребовалась устройству для установки соединения, сменилась громким криком (по крайней мере именно таким показался Михаилу голос друга, донесшийся из выкрученных до максимума динамиков).

— Бога нет! Опять, уже третий раз за неделю, — ворчал Уриил, — к нему просящих конца-края не видно, и хоть бы реагировал на сообщения.

Михаил улыбнулся, ничуть не удивившись известию. Догадаться, что проблема вовсе не в жуткой беде, свалившейся на Рай, было не так трудно. Случись что из ряда вон выходящее, у дверей уже стояли бы остальные Архангелы, а то и вовсе по Эдему разносился бы вой сирены.  
— Комм Отца у меня, — отрапортовал архангел, уже собираясь и глуша все оборудование в доме. — Ты держись, скоро прилечу.

***  
Прилетел Михаил и правда быстро, с воздуха успев оглядеть всю процессию ждущих прихода Всевышнего, и опустился неподалеку от храма.  
Встрепанный, в кедах и просторной толстовке он слабо походил на сына Божьего.  
Пробирался он к задней двери тоже не как второе лицо в Раю, а скорее как какой-то вражеский шпион (а этих врагов после первой войны прибавилось).  
Заветный ключ был ожидаемо заткнут за камень, да так, что любой желающий мог его взять. Впрочем, дверь в обитель оказалась не заперта, и не будь Михаил самым порядочным ангелом, он непременно бы выругался. Но ему оставалось только в очередной раз поразиться беспечности Отца и осторожно зайти в обитель. Просторный зал был пуст и до неуютного мрачен. В те редкие дни, когда архистратиг был вынужден подменять Всевышнего, храм казался тесным и как будто чужим, покинутым и безмолвным.   
Он трижды хлопнул в ладони, включая систему — по залу запрыгали блики, отраженные от хрустальных призм; открылись двери, впуская страждущих, и словно бы из ниоткуда возникла тонкая резная стена, отгородившая Михаила от остального зала. За ней было практически невозможно рассмотреть хоть что-то, и Архангел мог только слушать просящего, при необходимости направляя божественную волю, а просящий мог только видеть сияние, окутывающее фигуру по ту сторону перегородки.

Первым пришел Уриил, склонился в приветствии и почти неслышно поблагодарил друга. За ним последовали и другие, получившие долгожданное разрешение — каждый со своими мыслями и переживаниями, с просьбой о благословении и переводе в другой сектор Рая.  
Михаил улыбался, хотя постепенно и уставал от потока практически бесполезной информации. Волна просящих, казалось, уменьшалась и уже подходила к концу, как вновь обрушивалась, втекая в стены храма.

Записка, оставленная Всевышним и разорвавшаяся при открытии, сиротливо лежала у входа, затоптанная ногами сотен ангелов и людей. О том, что Бога до сих пор нет, они не догадывались.


	2. Chapter 2

— Отец! — нарушил Михаил умиротворенную тишину маленького дома в глубине райского сада. Многие ангелы не знали о существовании этого укрытия, не заходя так глубоко. Другие же, даже если и бывали здесь, не обращали внимания на заросшее лозой строение, больше похожее на хранилище, нежели на чью-то обитель.

— Отец! — вновь прокричал архангел, нетерпеливо постукивая по витой колонне.

— Отец! — в третий раз позвал он, вытащил из светлой толстовки плеер и начал переключать песни, выбирая, что же включить, чтобы и отца выманить, и не получить ментального подзатыльника от него же. Хорошо, что для этого не требовалось включать звук: архангел уже наизусть знал, какая мелодия за какой следует. Все-таки некоторую музыку Бог слушать не мог, а сын его некстати пристрастился к року.

У Михаила не возникало и тени сомниния насчет местонохождения Отче: связь, заложенная при создании, была такой силы, что будь кто-то из них хоть в Аду, хоть на Земле, второй непременно сможет найти его.

— Здравствуй, сын мой, — Всевышний явил свой лик, едва не ослепляя сиянием нимба. 

— Отец, ты…, — начал было Михаил, но замолк на полуслове. После того, как брат покинул их, Бог нередко погружался глубоко в свои думы и редко выглядел хотя бы в половину таким же счастливым, как сейчас. Уставший, со следами земли на мантии, он улыбался, а глаза его радостно горели, что желание архангела отчитывать Всевышнего быстро пропало.

— Не исчезай так, — выдохнул Михаил, крепко обняв отца, — Другие тоже волнуются.   
Все они, сколько бы не ругались на пропадающего невесть где Бога, безмерно любили его и переживали. Кто знает, какая блажь придет ему в голову в этот раз, и сколь невинна она окажется. 

— Видел бы ты Габриэля, — заливался смехом Михаил, забравшись с ногами на широкую кровать. Он дурачился, шутливо изображая недовольного товарища, не забывая между делом откусывать по кусочку от мягкой вафли.  
— А Уриил! — попытался архангел изобразить полководца, его суровый яростный взгляд, — Он пытался связаться с тобой по комму и оглушил меня вызовом, словно сам Люцифер вернулся.  
— Полно тебе, — беззлобно пригрозил Всевышний сыну, награждая отеческим подзатыльником, от которого только сильнее растрепались кудри архангела, — нечего смеяться над его беспокойством.  
Михаил со вздохом закатил глаза. Иногда Отче становился невыносимо занудным. Безусловно, от этого не менее любимым, но периодические нравоучения по поводу и без вызывали желание найти «очень срочные» дела. Например, проверить, как там в казармах юные воины.  
— Они с Уриилом готовы были разорвать тебя на тысячи маленьких Саваофчиков, — пробубнил Михаил, фыркнув и распластавшись на пол-кровати.   
— Ну-ну. И как, интересно? — смеялся в ответ Бог. Представить, как два архангела мало того, что отчитывают его, так еще и расчленяют, Всевышний мог. Но вот в то, что это возможно, разумно не верил.   
— Не знаю, как-нибудь. — задумчиво произнес Михаил, зевая, — Просто бери комм, ладно? Я устал выслушивать их гневные речи.  
— В этот раз меня не было… — Саваоф замялся, пытаясь вспомнить, когда ушел в сады.  
— Пять дней, отец, — донеслось приглушенное подушкой ворчание, — Из них два ты провел у Марии. Габриэль думал, ты с младшеньким, и на третий день мы навестили их.

«Младшенький» из уст Михаила звучало…странно. Не было в этом слове открытой неприязни, как не было и обиды. Но не было и тепла — для архангела Иешуа не стал родным, и слово, звучавшее раньше тепло (из уст того, другого), стало холодным и пустым.  
Саваоф же видел это, но не пытался примирить сводных братьев: в конце концов, они не вступали в конфликты и были друг другу неплохими знакомыми. Сделать же их ближе Бог боялся — вдруг и Михаил взбунтуется, последует за старшим братом. Что тогда? Кто останется у его престола? Даже думать об этом было страшно.


	3. Chapter 3

В доме Марии всегда царил уют, и был он каким-то особенным — с запахом хвои, свежескошенной травы и полевых цветов, с теплом от непотухающего камина и ароматом булочек, которые Михаил больше нигде не пробовал.   
Он не называл эту женщину «матерью», но как избранницу Отца уважал. За простоту и подаренное ощущение мирного дома, за звонкий смех и совсем не человеческую мудрость. Мария, за время райской жизни, научилась заглядывать в самое сердце даже тех, кто был старше мира.

— Ты останешься? — спросила она, ставя на угли чайник и опуская в воду душистые травы.  
— Да. Иначе едва я уйду, Отец наш снова сбежит.

Михаилу было легко здесь, в этом маленьком доме, и ощущение тепла не покидало. Только вот не хватало брата, но его появление не сулило ничего хорошего.

— Не переживай, — Мария поставила на стол свежие булочки, и архистратиг в очередной раз поразился тому, как тонко она чувствовала малейшие изменения в настроении окружающих существ, — нет смысла в лишнем волнении.

— А где… — начал было Михаил, рассеяно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— В саду. Оба, — с улыбкой ответила Мария, угадывая молчаливый вопрос. 

В небольшой гостиной было пусто, и только теплый ветер слабо колыхал занавески на окнах.

Саваоф сидел под сенью раскидистой груши, наслаждаясь нектаром райского цветка. Он пил его прямо из бутона, успевшего к этому времени года начать распускаться.  
Поотдаль на неком подобии земного гироскутера перемещался Иешуа, фотографирующий птиц и насекомых. Снимки получались яркими, сочными, словно на пленку действительно попадало застывшее время. Не наделенный особыми талантами, он искал свое предназначение и здесь. Отец, как оказалось, не спланировал, чем займется младший сын после того, как умрет во благо смертных, а Иешуа не хотел просто наслаждаться жизнью в Эдеме.  
— Отче, с возвращением, — он остановился рядом с Саваофом и сошел на землю. Трава с мелкими каплями росы холодила босые ступни.  
— Сын мой, как твоя рука? 

Иешуа сдержанно улыбнулся и махнул обоими руками. Правая слушалась словно с неохотой, а пальцы едва подрагивали. Ему на самом деле не хотелось акцентировать отцовское внимание на своих слабостях — созданный человеком, сын божий заметно уступал ангелам и в ловкости, и в скорости регенерации.  
— Все в порядке, — Иешуа сел рядом с отцом, снял фотоаппарат с шеи и включил его.  
— Смотри, что поймал сегодня, — на экране словно застыла в полете сказочная птица высоко в небесах. Облако ли причудливой формы, или и правда живое существо, он не думал. — И яблоня в цвету. Матушка хотела испечь пирог, но мы не знали, когда тебя ждать.

— Мы можем заняться этим сейчас, — Бог повернулся к дому, на террасе которого стояли, о чем-то переговариваясь, его сын и возлюбленная. Взгляда было достаточно, чтобы его поняли, и сначала Михаил, а потом и Мария подошли к нему.

Иногда Иешуа было по-человечески обидно — названый старший брат относился к нему с легким пренебрежением (было это заметно в снисходительном иногда тоне и шутливых намеках на «сложный для его ума» разговор), а отец все еще считал неразумным юнцом. Конечно, он сотворен был позже, когда старшие ангелы уже не первый год жили. И им все давалось с поразительной легкостью, а ему самому приходилось долго и упорно практиковаться, прежде чем получить хоть какой-то результат. Было завидно, а то и вовсе накатывала на душу злость на Создателя. Если и он сын Божий, так отчего во всем настолько человек?  
Но все же было в такой жизни нечто особо привлекательное, а потому Иешуа не роптал. Он, как и Мария, видел Чудо в малом, замечал многое, что стало привычным для ангелов и искренне радовался каждому дню.

— Решил-таки отведать моих пирогов? — весело спросила Мария, озорно подмигивая Саваофу. Ей нравилось печь и видеть счастливые лица всей семьи. Несмотря на разногласия между ними всеми, они словно забывали о них на время.  
— Сын мой, собери горсть цветов солнцецвета и принеси грушевый сок, — обратилась она к Иешуа и, когда тот пошел исполнять просьбу, взяла корзинку, включила доску и лихо помчалась, петляя между деревьями.

Отец и сын, оставшиеся наедине, переглянулись и медленно побрели в ту же сторону, куда полетела Мария.

— Отец, почему ты не подаришь им крылья? — спросил Михаил, наблюдая, как Мария рассекает по садам на летающей доске, ловко срывая фрукты с древ и складывая их в плетеную корзинку.  
— Она не захотела, — не без грусти ответил Саваоф, вспоминая…

С колокольни главного собора открывался потрясающий вид на дворец и окрестности: весь Рай оказывался как на ладони, и становился почти игрушечным.  
Ветер ласково растрепывал волосы и полы мантии, и на душе Марии было легко-легко и необычайно свободно.  
Можно было бы спросить, нравится ли девушке вид и закатное небо, но смысла в этом не было. Глаза ее сияли, ладони крепко сжимали перила, и сама Мария то наполовину свешивалась, то перебегала от края краю, чтобы лучше увидеть весь Эдем.   
Саваоф улыбался, смотрел с нежностью и думал, что эта душа столь же близка и дорога ему, как сыновья.  
— Я могу сотворить тебе крылья, — обратился он к девушке, осторожно обнимая.  
— Не нужно, — Мария качает головой, улыбаясь, — Тогда все это перестанет быть Чудом и войдет в привычку. Ты сотворил меня такой, и мой дар — быть человеком, не ангелом. 

Печальная улыбка тронула губы Бога, и он, не желая случайно пробудить непрошенные воспоминания, развернулся к дому.  
— Пойдем, поможем твоему брату.

Михаил, вполне довольный таким раскладом, махнул рукой Марии, чтобы та знала, где их искать, и пошел следом за отцом. Правда удержать себя от соблазна архангел даже не пытался, и хрустел сочной грушей, на ходу сорваной с дерева.


End file.
